Stitch in Radiant Garden
by Nix-the-Neko
Summary: Sora leaves Stitch in Cloud's capable hands while he takes a break. What could possibly go wrong? "Guys… I get the feeling that someone's behind us… who is it?" COMPLETED
1. A New Friend

"What…is it?" A bewildered man with spiky blonde hair asked himself as he examined the fluffy blue creature being offered to him by the Keyblade Master.

"His name's Stitch, or that's what he calls himself at least." Sora said brightly, a little too brightly for the man's tastes. "Come on Cloud; just watch him for a little while! I need to find his world so I can't watch him and I can't leave him on the ship." Sora then promptly shoved the koala-like being into Cloud's unwilling arms.

Cloud opened his mouth to ask why this Stitch-creature needed to be watched if it was intelligent enough to say its own name, but Sora was already running. This couldn't be good.

Cloud frowned deeply as he looked over Stitch in his hand. "So… you can talk?" Cloud mumbled, more to himself then to the alien currently residing in his arms. In response to Cloud's question, Stitch nodded and wagged his fluffy little tail, smiling a bit too widely for the man's tastes.

Cloud looked at at the little fluffy thing, and Stitch looked back. Neither blinked and suddenly this was a staring contest, both of them staring into the soul of the other. Cloud felt like his soul was being judged by Stitch, and he hoped that his soul had the blinds up or something. This creature couldn't be normal, perhaps it was a demon that was beginning to cast a Death spell on him! This staring contest suddenly became a battle of wills as Cloud refused to be the first to blink.

Suddenly, the loud roar of an airship overhead caused Cloud to wince, and in turn, blink. He saw Donald grinning at him, holding one of his wing-hands over his beak. It looked like he was laughing, and Cloud desperately hoped it wasn't at him. He looked back at the tiny creature in his arms to see it do something that took Cloud almost completely by surprise.

"Hello!" the creature exclaimed while spreading his arms out wide as if asking for a hug. Cloud's eyes went wide as he looked down in shock. His shock quickly vanished as he remembered all the other crazy things he had seen before. This wasn't as weird as he thought it was compared to half of it. Cloud shook his head slightly.

"So your name is Stitch huh? Who named you that?" He asked with a low voice. Even if it was an intelligent blue alien that the Keyblade Master thought was a worthy summon, Cloud did not want to be seen talking with it.

"Lilo named Stitch." Stitch smiled fondly at the memory.

"Lilo, who's that?" Cloud asked while putting down the small fluffy creature, not really caring to hold it any longer than was necessary. He wasn't very surprised when Stitch stood up on his hind legs; in fact, Cloud had kind of expected that.

"Lilo is ohana, and ohana means family… and family means… no one gets left behind…" Stitch explained a bit sadly as his ears went down and his shoulders slumped.

Cloud sighed, knowing that comforting people was not his specialty.

"Hey, stay here, I'm going to get Aerith." Cloud mumbled and started walking. At the last second he got a bad feeling and turned around with his eyes slightly narrowed. "Stay here."

As soon as Cloud was out of Stitch's sight the blue alien perked up. His ears swished as he giggled mischievously. He looked around and saw a large duck in a top hat with a cane walking around holding a stick with blue ice cream on it.

Stitch curiously ran over and leaned up to sniff the ice cream. Seeing the blue alien, the large duck held the ice cream up and out of Stitch's reach.

"Back you mutt! You won't get any of old Scrooge's ice cream, no sirree!" The elderly duck snapped while whacking Stitch with his cane. These actions caused Stitch to growl loudly and seize the cane from Scrooge and snap it in half on the ground. Then Stitch glared at old duck and jumped up, grabbing the ice cream.

Stitch ran off holding the ice cream leaving a flustered and squawking Scrooge. Upon turning the corner he shoved the ice cream into his maw and devoured it, stick and all. Stitch sat down against the wall and licked his lips, finding that he liked the taste of it.

Stitch decided that he would have more of this ice cream. He poked his head around the corner slowly and looked around. Seeing that Scrooge was gone, Stitch curled up into his ball mode and rolled around to look for the duck with the ice cream.

Right after Stitch left the area, Cloud returned with Aerith. One look was all he needed to know that the blue experiment had left and Cloud groaned in annoyance and made a mental note to avoid living things that were the color blue now. There were too many of them, like Sephiroth (or his wing at least), Hades, many Heartless, and now… this thing.

"He left… after I told him to stay… damn it now I have to look for him…" Cloud grumbled to himself, remembering that Sora had asked him to watch the fluffy little demon. Aerith put a hand on Cloud's shoulder comfortingly.

"How about I help you look for him, I think I'd like to meet him if he's been traveling with Sora like you said." Aerith offered while smiling. Cloud gave her a small nod.

"Alright, you look near the market and I'll check the bailey." Cloud instructed and went to inspect the area he had assigned himself. Aerith giggled to herself and went to search the market.

Meanwhile Stitch was still rolling around when someone tripped over him and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A young girl with short black hair and grey eyes exclaimed. Stitch uncurled and scuttled over to her on four legs. The girl sat up and gave him a small glare, which wasn't really threatening at all. The girl then cocked her head and examined the small creature she had tripped over.

"Are you a creation of Hojo's or something? You're really weird looking!" The girl questioned loudly. Stitch cocked his head slightly at the unfamiliar name and then shook his head.

"Can you understand me?" The girl asked him curiously. Stitch nodded and sat down, his ears flicking. "Hey, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! What's your name, are you a dog or a bear or what? Say, you're not a Heartless are you!" The girl narrowed her eyes at him after asking the last question. Stitch shook his head and decided to answer her.

"My name Stitch! Not Heartless, cute and fluffy!" Stitch proclaimed, standing up and spreading his arms out, smiling widely.

Yuffie jumped back, "Ahh! You can talk, you can talk!" Yuffie shouted in surprise. Stitch nodded and simply beamed at her. It took Yuffie many more seconds then it had taken Cloud to realize that she had also seen weirder things than this. Curious to the blue alien's last statement, she walked over and carefully patted his forehead. "Hey! You _are_ fluffy!" Yuffie concluded and picked him up.

She held him at arms length and examined him again for a minute. "You are pretty cute too." Yuffie said while grinning. "Of course, you aren't nearly as cute as me!" She chirped and brought him closer to huggle him.

Stitch complied and allowed her to do this. He looked up at her and she looked back at him.

Suddenly, Yuffie's cell phone went off, playing a catchy fast paced tune. She quickly answered it while holding up Stitch with one arm.

"Hello this is the Great Ninja Yuffie speaking." Yuffie said into the phone.

"Hello Yuffie, have you finished your rounds yet? I need you to run some errands." Leon said into the phone.

"Awwwwww! Why do I have to do that! Make Cloud or Cid do it! Why can't you do it yourself!" Yuffie complained loudly.

"Because Cloud is out and not answering his phone still, Cid is working on his computer to upgrade Tron again, and I am scheduled to work out diplomacy between our world and Twilight Town." Leon explained in a strained voice.

"Oh fine! But you owe me one Squall!" Yuffie grumbled into the phone, hanging up before Leon could correct her use of his name.

"Come on Stitch," Yuffie chirped happily, "Let's go deliver some stuff!"


	2. Delivery or Not

(**A.N. **_I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I do however own this story line Also, this took far to long to write._)

Cloud let out an annoyed breath as he opened the trash can lid, peering into the world of stench and garbage.

"Okay, bad idea…" He muttered to himself as he quickly put the lid back in its proper place. Why did he think the creature would be in the trash anyways?

He dusted his hands off on his pants and looked up as Aerith walked over.

"He wasn't at the market place." Aerith said simply and Cloud sighed in frustration. If Sora came back and that thing was still missing...

"Don't worry Cloud; I'm sure this won't be a repeat of what happened with Pluto." Aerith said and put her hand on his shoulder. Cloud couldn't help but wince at the memory.

"No, nothing like that will happen again." Cloud said firmly and turned to look at Aerith. Aerith smiled in return and nodded.

"I know." She said and Cloud nodded back.

"Good." He said and looked around. "You can search around the Restoration Committee; I'll take the Dark Depths."

"Cloud, be careful." Aerith said.

"Don't worry." Cloud replied.

As the two of them began to walk away to check their respective areas once more Cloud couldn't help but look back. 'Why did I think he was in the garbage?'

"Hey! Hey, get outta there!" Yuffie shouted as she attempted to drag the fluffy blue creature out of the garbage bin while her messenger bag full of deliveries flapped at her side.

"Poocha Chubugga Oom Chickee!" Stitch proclaimed as he shoved various dirty and discarded items into his gapping maw.

"I don't know what that even means now stop it right now!" Yuffie demanded in utter frustration and continued to pull Stitch by his feet. Stitch was holding onto the trash bin and no matter how hard Yuffie pulled, she could not dislodge the blue experiment

Stitch suddenly let go of the bin and the two of them flew back. Yuffie hit the ground hard and Stitch landed on her so that he would be sitting on her chest. Yuffie stared up at Stitch and Stitch stared back at Yuffie.

Stitch suddenly grinned at her and burped right in her face.

"Oh, eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Yuffie groaned loudly as she turned her head to the side in disgust, waving her hand in front of herself to attempt to fan the stench of the tiny creature's breath away.

Stitch only laughed and wagged his little tail. Yuffie glared at him intensely, that is, intensely until Stitch licked her cheek.

"EW! You just ate garbage with that mouth!" Yuffie yelled and furiously rubbed her cheek with her arm. Yuffie then held her up in front of her to prevent any more licking of the face, the same arm that held the messenger bag.

Stitch grinned widely at that and snatched the messenger bag from her and ran with it in his mouth, dragging it on the ground.

"Hey! Give that back, stop!" Yuffie hollered as she jumped to her feet and chased the tiny experiment around.

Yuffie jumped over a mail box as Stitch ran between a woman's legs, the messenger bag knocking the poor women over. Stitch quickly ran to a house and started climbing it, scampering up the side like a spider. Yuffie quickly jumped onto a fence and ninja ran along it, then she jumped and did a flip, landing right in front of Stitch.

"Alright, I have you now so stop right there!" Yuffie declared as Stitch looked up at her with the messenger bag in his mouth still.

Stitch and Yuffie once again stared at each other; they stared for what seemed like eternity. Yuffie then broke the spell that seemed to have been placed on them and took a step forward. This caused Stitch to run forward and jump over Yuffie's head. Yuffie jumped and managed to grab back her messenger bag and flail it in an attempt to get Stitch to let go of it.

Stitch refused to let go of the bag and was flung around like a rag doll. That is, until Yuffie let go of the messenger bag and both Stitch and the messenger bag flew out of sight.

Yuffie watched both of them fly over the houses in silence, before it was broken by Yuffie's single comment.

"Aw crap, Leon's going to _kill_ me!" Yuffie shouted as she started running to reclaim the messenger bag before a random pedestrian walked off with it.

Aerith was walking along when out of nowhere a large messenger bag almost hit her in the back. Almost, but Aerith turned the corner of the house at the exact moment for it to miss her. The messenger bag and the creature holding onto it hit the ground hard and skidded into the wall, making a loud thud sound.

Aerith quickly spun around and looked to see Stitch on his back, holding his head and groaning slightly.

Matching the description Cloud had given her in her head; she quickly walked over to him and picked him up. At the sudden lift Stitch stopped groaning and blinked in confusion, then looked up at her. Aerith smiled kindly at Stitch, who cocked his head in confusion, and then smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Aerith said as she patted his head. Stitch nodded and looked at the messenger bag, reaching out for it.

"Is that Restoration Committee's messenger bag? What were you doing with that?" Aerith said with a frowned and walked over, picking it up and holding Stitch in one arm. Stitch did his best to look innocent but Aerith saw right through his façade.

"Let's return this," Aerith said and started to walk, "and you're coming too, Cloud's been looking everywhere for you." Stitch groaned loudly and looked down.

"Hey Aerith, what do you have there?" A new voice asked. Stitch turned his head to see who the new person was.

"Hi Tifa," Aerith smiled at the newcomer, "This is Stitch, Sora told Cloud to watch him."

"So he hasn't learned yet, has he?" Tifa shook her head sadly, but had an obvious amused expression.

"Anyways, did Stitch steal the delivery bag?" Tifa asked after getting another look at the object in question.

"I think so, I haven't asked him yet. Stitch, did you steal this? You know it doesn't belong to you." Aerith asked Stitch, looking straight down at him.

"No, no, just barrow." Stitch replied at the same time Tifa asked if Stitch could really talk.

"Whoa! That's new." Tifa commented as she looked down at Stitch in a new light. Stitch looked up at her and smiled.

"Aw, he's kind of cute." Tifa said as she smiled back, putting her finger under her lip out of habit and held up her elbow with her other arm which was crossed over her chest. Her smile quickly disappeared as Stitch began picking his nose with his tongue.

"Ugh…" Tifa made a slight face. "Come on Aerith; let's bring this little guy back to the Restoration Committee. I'm sure Cloud will return sooner or later, he always does."

Right after they left however, a certain ninja ran around the corner and looked for the delivery bag that she had lost. Not seeing it she groaned loudly and stomped her foot slightly.

"Ohhhhh, I know it landed over here! If someone took it I'll, I'll... I don't know what I'll do! Oh man Leon really is going to _kill_ me!" Yuffie shouted at no one in particular as she ran to another place she thought it could have landed.

Unfortunately for Yuffie, she happened to run right into Leon as she turned the same corner Aerith had been about to turn.

"Yuffie, be careful." Leon instructed while looking down at her. Something suddenly seemed wrong with Yuffie's appearance and Leon frowned, looking her over.

"Where is your delivery bag Yuffie?" Leon said as he looked down at her, putting a hand on her shoulder to prevent escape.

Yuffie let out a nervous giggle. "It's a long story. Now lemme go please, thanks!" Yuffie tried to duck out of Leon's grip and make a run for it.

"Then make it short." Leon more or less commanded as he grabbed her headband. Yuffie was jerked back by this action and fell on her butt.

"Ow!" She groaned loudly and rubbed her butt. "A little blue koala stole it okay? That hurt!"

"A blue koala?" Leon replied quite skeptically, but then he remembered.

"Did it have long ears and seem prone to destruction?" Leon asked, hoping that he wasn't correct in his assumption.

"Yeah, it could talk too! Do you know it?" Yuffie asked hoping that she would not be deemed crazy.

Leon was silent as he let go over her headband. He slowly took a deep breath before he responded.

"We've met."


	3. Blow Your Own Horn

(**A.N. **_I am not to be held responsible for Cid's mouth)_

"We've met."

Leon's words hung in the air dramatically as Yuffie stared to look slightly uneasy.

"Okay, so what's the worst that could happen! It's just a small blue thing!" Yuffie asked loudly and crossed her arms, wondering what was up with Leon.

Leon was silent as he regarded Yuffie for a few seconds, not answering her. This annoyed Yuffie as she started to walk back toward him and got right in his face, her curiosity driving her to know what Leon was not telling her.

"Come on! Tell me Squall! What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?" Yuffie pestered, "I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." She stubbornly informed him.

"We should return to the Restoration Committee." Leon simply said, ignoring her pestering, and began to walk back to the Committee building. Yuffie, true to her word, followed after him.

Little did Leon and Yuffie know that Tifa and Aerith had already brought the creature of mass destruction back with them to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Headquarters.

Stitch looked around the large building and saw that there was a man sitting in front of a large computer right in front of him, bordered by a few chalkboards that had various things scribbled on them. In the middle of the room was a sort of pedestal thing with a table on it and next to that was a bed. There was a door that had been installed a few feet away from the bed on the left wall from were Stitch was.

"Now we just need to wait for Cloud to get back," Aerith said cheerfully as she continued to hold Stitch, "I'll make some tea."

"Now that sounds good." Tifa agreed and smiled, pushing a few strands of hair behind one of her ears. "I'll hold on to him so you can do that, alright?" Tifa offered.

"Thank you." Aerith smiled and passed the blue, fluffy experiment to Tifa, who held him against herself, with both her arms crossed over him. Aerith walked over to the table in the middle of the room and placed the messenger bag down on top of it before going into the kitchen.

Stitch waited till Aerith was in the kitchen before looking up at Tifa, who was walking over to the man working at the large computer.

"Cid, we're back." Tifa said while she leaned to the side of him, cocking her head.

Cid grunted in acknowledgement and didn't look up, continuing to type quickly. Stitch was reminded of Jumba when he was working for some reason. Stitch noticed that the man had a cigarette in his mouth, which he was biting down on.

Stitch snatched the cigarette right out of Cid's mouth and ate it, then started coughing loudly with a grossed out face as Tifa stared down in horror.

It took Cid a few moments to notice that his one of his precious cigarettes was no longer in his mouth. But when he did…

"What the hell just happened to my goddamned cigarette!" Cid cursed loudly as he spun around. His eyes narrowed into an angry glare as he noticed the coughing Stitch.

"The hell is that thing!" Cid demanded to know, standing up and looking between Tifa and Stitch.

"Uh, this thing is Stitch and he… well… I don't know what happened to your cigarette." Tifa said carefully. She was disproved when Stitch spat Cid's cigarette right back in his face. Then Stitch jumped out of Tifa's arms and landed on the keyboard of the computer and proceeded to scuttle around on it, pressing numerous keys and messing up whatever Cid had been working on.

Tifa gasped and quickly scooped Stitch back up and held him tightly, using quite a bit her of her great strength to keep the struggling Stitch in her grasp. She looked quickly at the computer to see that whatever keys Stitch had pressed had completely overloaded the computer, Cid would have to start all over again.

Tifa looked back at Cid to see how he was faring.

Cid stood there blankly and stared, the cigarette was stuck to his face, right between his eyes. A bit of Stitch's saliva trailed down his nose. He didn't move and it didn't even look like he was breathing. This was the calm before the storm and Tifa did not intend to be around when the storm finally hit.

She quickly started walking away and went into the kitchen to join Aerith, holding Stitch tightly, so he could not escape.

As soon as Tifa had entered the kitchen, Yuffie and Leon walked in. Yuffie took one look as Cid's face and burst into laughter. Cid's head snapped to look at her as Yuffie leaned against the wall. When Cid had turned sharply to look, his cigarette hit the ground with a wet smack and Cid's inner storm hit.

"I am going to fucking _kill_ that little blue goddamned son of a bitch!" Cid shouted as he started towards the kitchen that Tifa had entered.

"Cid, calm down." Leon commanded as he walked forward in front of Cid, blocking his path. "Getting angry isn't going to help anything."

"Go to hell Leon! I ain't listenin' to ya! I'm killing that little bastard!" Cid roared as he brushed past Leon, he was out for blood. "That damn creature crashed my goddamn computer!"

"You mean Stitch? He's here? Oh, where is that little bugger! I'm going to give him what's coming!" Yuffie yelled while spinning around in search of the experiment.

"The both of you need to calm down." Leon insisted while rubbing the bridge of his nose, thoroughly annoyed with the both of them.

Nobody noticed Aerith exit the kitchen with a giant foghorn while wearing earmuffs. She was smiling to herself as she lifted the instrument and pressed down on it.

The noise of the foghorn blared through the loud voices of Yuffie and Cid and reverberated through the room, making the three people jump in alarm, along with a loud oath from Cid.

The three of them were silent as Aerith removed her earmuffs until Leon of all people broke the heavy silence.

"Aerith, would you mind telling me where you have acquired that foghorn?" Leon asked while his heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"What did you say!" Yuffie yelled louder than usual while rubbing her ears, deafened by the sound of Aerith's foghorn.

"What? Speak louder goddamnit! I can't hear a damn thing!" Cid shouted while slowly sitting back down, his lack of hearing and newly acquired headache overruling his will to hunt down Stitch and murder him.

Aerith simply giggled and put her hands behind her back. "I thought it might come in handy and I was right."

Leon frowned at her, not wanting to admit that he couldn't hear a single thing that she said.

Aerith then walked over to him and said loudly so he could hear. "I thought it might come in handy and I was right!"

Leon winced and stepped back, regarding her carefully as if she might blow the foghorn again just for the laughs.

"What was that!" Yuffie shouted again and glared at Aerith. Aerith simply returned the kitchen and left the three newly deaf people to their own business.

The kitchen was a medium sized room that had the same type of floor as the main room, the same walls, as well. There was a window on the right side of the wall and the counter top was on the opposite side of the door. A sink and stove was installed into the counter and a fridge was situated between the counter and the on the right hand side of the room. There was a medium sized round table in the center of the room with chairs surrounding it on all sides.

A tea kettle currently placed on the stove and Tifa was leaning against the counter preparing coffee for herself, as she had decided that she wanted coffee.

Tifa looked up from the coffee brewer, Stitch still held against her. Stitch looked up at Tifa.

"Ngh!" He grunted and pointed to the floor, telling the two of them that he wanted to be put down now.

"If I put you down, do you promise to stay out of trouble?" Tifa asked him, cocking her head slightly.

Stitch seemed to consider this before he shook his head.

"Then I won't put you down," Tifa informed Stitch "sorry, but if you don't behave, you're going to be stuck here."

Stitch looked up at her with a frown.

Back in the main room of the Restoration Committee, a lone magician appeared in the room with a small explosion of smoke.

"Oh drat! I can't seem to get that confounded smoke to stop doing that!" He grumbled, annoyed as he tried to fan the smoke away with one hand while his other hand held onto a large bag.

By now, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid's hearing was once again functioning correctly and the three of them looked up.

"Oh, just fantastic, it's the old coot." Cid muttered to himself. Unfortunately, Merlin heard this and objected.

"I say! You better watch that foul mouth of yours you old badger!" Merlin waved his wand at Cid menacingly.

As Cid and Merlin began their colorful argument (colorful on Cid's side at least) Leon went into the kitchen.

His eyes narrowed at the source of most of the problems that had occurred that day.

Stitch was now sitting on the edge of the counter and kicking his feet slightly and drinking coffee. Now that he had promised to not hurt anybody, he was free from Tifa, who was sitting in a chair and sipping coffee as well while Aerith sat next to her and drank tea.

"Why is _that_ in here?" Leon asked in a tone that required an answer.

"_Stitch_ is here because Sora asked Cloud to watch him." Aerith replied. Leon shook his head in disbelief that Cloud would do something so stupid after what had happened last time.

"And why did Cloud accept? The three of us know he's not exactly… cut out for that line of work." Leon responded, still frowning deeply at Stitch.

"Beats us," Tifa stated while looking up, "But he did, and we have to wait for him to come back so he can do what he's supposed to do."

Leon merely sighed and sat down on another chair, still not taking his eyes off Stitch. He suddenly raised an eyebrow and looked at Tifa.

"What is he drinking?" Leon asked carefully, as if he feared the answer, which he did but would never admit to.

"He wanted coffee, so I gave him coffee. Why, was that wrong of me?" Tifa asked with a frown and looked at Stitch. When she saw the actions of Stitch, her eyes widened slightly. Even Aerith gained a worried look when she saw what the blue fluffy experiment was doing.

Then, all hell broke loose.

(**A.N.** _Sorry about the cliffhanger and Cid's mouth again. And I know that Cloud has been absent, but trust me, we will see him again soon. I'm going to focus on this more then _Lost in Memories_ for now because more people like this story. I'd like to thank _Thaumaturgic Adversary _and _Hitsugi Zirkus _for being the __only__ people who have reviewed this story. I'd also like to thank _GermanSeabass _for having his Kingdom Hearts Piano Medley on YouTube which I listened to obsessively while I wrote this._)


	4. Leon Needs a Drink

(**A.N. READ THIS: **_So how many of you guys think I should continue with Stitch? I could do one for the entire Organization XIII if you want. I like writing about Stitch. Leave your opinion in the comment section please. Also, even if you're not a member, I still count your opinion. By the way, I again apologize for Cid's mouth. I would also like to thank _EvoLoverGirl _from DeviantART for having a list of English translations from Stitch's alien language, Tantalog._)

Stitch suddenly launched himself at Leon while yelling various words in his alien gibberish. Aerith shrieked and jumped back as Tifa ran at Stitch to attempt to pull the fluffy blue experiment off of the man with the scar on his face.

"Meega nala kweesta!" Stitch cackled as he scrambled around on Leon, suddenly going from his shoulder to the top of his head to crawling along his back and stomach. This was not good for Leon as he was ticklish and Stitch was more or less tickling him. Leon started to shake slightly as he held back laughter and attempted to grab his tormenter.

As Tifa reached to grab Stitch, Leon got a grip on the fluffy blue experiment and threw him as hard as he could. Unfortunately, Stitch was flung right into Tifa and she got knocked down by the sheer force Leon had thrown him with. Tifa allowed herself to get knocked down and rolled back, then pinned Stitch to the floor. Stitch stared up and Tifa saw that Stitch's eyes were both dilated to different sizes. That could not be healthy, at all.

"Kata baka-dooka?" Stitch asked loudly, breathing erratically and staring right at Tifa. Tifa had no idea what Stitch was saying but she had a feeling that she shouldn't say yes to the gibberish this creature was saying. Aerith ran over to see if Stitch was hurt at all.

"What happened to him?" Aerith asked in a worried tone while looking between Tifa and Stitch.

Leon, who felt quite violated at the moment, now felt put off by their lack of concern for the man that had almost been mauled.

"Aka boocha!" Stitch yelled and started struggling wildly while Tifa struggled to hold him down. Then Stitch rolled on top of Tifa and proceeded to run for the door. Leon blocked his way and thwacked Stitch with a broom that had been resting against the wall. Stitch flew into one of the wooden chairs and broke it to pieces.

"How much coffee did you give it?" Leon demanded as he prepared himself to face the oncoming crisis that he was sure would occur.

"Well, after I had my cup, I let Stitch have the entire brew…" Tifa said slowly and realized her error in judgment.

Just then, Stitch flew back at Leon and tackled him down. Leon, who was not as flexible as Tifa, fell flat on his back. Rushing to get out, Stitch rolled up into a ball and practically rocketed out of the kitchen and into the main room, knocking the door down in the process.

Yuffie could help but jump and yelp when the door to the kitchen was flung across the room. She then noticed as she ran over that a familiar blue demon was laughing manically on top of the door and starting to stand up.

"I remember you! I got you now!" Yuffie shouted and quickly tried to tackle the creature down. Stitch simply jumped on her head, and then jumped again. This caused Yuffie to hit the wall face first, pushed by the force Stitch had used to propel himself forward.

Stitch landed on Merlin's beard and scaled it like a lizard climbing a wall. He snagged Merlin's hat and then proceeded to use Merlin's beard as a swing to fly into the wall right next to Cid, ignoring Merlin's shout of pain. As he landed on the wall Cid made a grab for him and Stitch jumped onto him and kicked off his back, pushing Cid down and knocking over the chalkboards that were between them and the computer.

"What the hell is going on?" Yuffie cried as she jumped to her feet and got out her shuriken.

"Hell if I know!" was the response that she received from a fuming Cid.

Stitch saw the weapon and continued to laugh. He jumped down off the wall and moved his finger in the 'come and get me' gesture and grinned wildly.

Yuffie, who was all too willing to attack, threw her shuriken with all her frustration put into the throw. Stitch simply grinned wider and jumped forward, grabbing the shuriken out of the air and threw it back. Yuffie shrieked and ducked as it imbedded itself in the wall right where her head had used to be.

As a response, Yuffie threw more shuriken which embedded themselves in the wall and briefly Merlin's bookshelf as Stitch did unusual acrobatic stunts to dodge them. It would have been incredibly impressive if the Restoration Committee had not been so very pissed off.

Merlin and Cid came up behind Stitch in a brief moment of cooperation with a large metal net that they had acquired from some undisclosed location. Stitch noticed the shadow that had risen up over him and spun around.

"Meega-o-itume!" Stitch exclaimed as he rolled into a ball and back peddled away from the two of them very fast. Cid and Merlin both threw the net over Stitch before he could get away. They were way too in sync with each other for this to be healthy or normal, but drastic times called for drastic measures. Stitch let out a yell of frustration as his movement was restricted and uncurled just enough to move his head around.

At this moment Leon, Tifa, and Aerith had emerged from the kitchen and immediately noticed the destruction and discord of the room. It looked as if The Fall of Radiant Garden had been recreated in the Restoration Committee's Headquarters.

The chalkboards had all been knocked over and the keyboard of Cid's computer had been completely smashed. Shuriken stuck out of the walls, the ceiling, and Merlin's bookshelf. Merlin's bed had been tossed on its side and the pillow was ripped to shreds. Feathers from the pillow were scattered around the room. The ninja responsible for the shuriken was pincing her bloody nose and Cid was covered in chalk dust. Also, one of the windows was broken.

Aerith was the first to locate the source of the destruction as she saw Stitch all tangled up in the net. Yuffie was walking over to the creature and glaring at it. Cid kneeled down in front of Stitch and said right in his face.

"I got you, motherfucker." Cid leered as he spoke.

"I? Don't you mean 'we' you old coot?" Merlin snapped, a bit angry from his beard being used as a swing.

"Merlin, shut the hell up. The net was my goddamn idea." Cid said a little too calmly.

"Your idea? Ha, that stroke of genius was mine, thank you very much!" Merlin corrected him, causing Cid to redirect his death glare to the kooky-old-as-dirt wizard.

"Where did you get the net?" Leon asked while rubbing his temple, trying to placate the two older members of the Restoration Committee as he walked over and looked down at Stitch coldly.

"I don't think we have metal nets..." Tifa said thoughtfully.

"We caught it right? He can't get out? Are we done now?" Yuffie asked quickly and eagerly as she looked between Leon and Cid.

Stitch then did something that someone in his situation should not do. Stitch grinned widely, and uncurled all the way.

Every member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's eyes went wide at the object Stitch had in his hand.

"He has a hostage." Aerith said as she was the first to recover from the shock. Stitch's grin turned into a sickly innocent smile after hearing that.

"Emba-chua," Stitch dragged out those words and then spoke in English tauntingly, "look what I have…"

"IT FUCKING TALKS!" Cid bellowed in surprise and took a step back, his face a mask of shock. Not only did the volume in which Cid spoke snap everyone out of staring in horror, it also made them cover their ears.

"Why is it even here?" Merlin said heatedly as his foot tapped impatiently.

"Sora gave him to Cloud to watch." Aerith said as if this explained everything, which it did.

"What? But we're still paying back munny from what happened with Pluto!" Yuffie shouted and shook her fist to emphasize her point.

"The hell? Do both of those spiky haired sons of bitches have fucking defective brains? Goddamn it!" Cid thundered.

"For once, I have to agree with you…" Merlin growled slightly and then felt the need to make a small change to his statement, "But I wouldn't use such language…"

"Guys! Let's just get The Book of Pooh back, alright? We can argue later!" Tifa said loudly, trying to snap sense back into her friends.

While the people surrounding him had been arguing, Stitch had set to work on gnawing on the net, and he was almost through. With a final snap of his jaws, a small part of the net broke. From there he reached through the net and pulled it apart with both his hands while holding The Book of Pooh between his feet.

"Aka-choota!" Stitch proclaimed in a loud yell of success he broke free of his bondage and made a break for it, abandoning The Book of Pooh on the ground. Merlin quickly grabbed it and checked it over for any damage while the others proceeded to chase Stitch into another room of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Headquarters.

This room happened to be a large gummi ship hanger. There were a few large cans of gasoline and oil in a corner right next to a door leading out. By the door was a large steel one that would open for the gummi ships to leave. A few were docked and hanging above the group, waiting for use.

"If you touch any of my motherfucking ships you little bastard I swear to the fucking Door to the Light and Darkness—"

"Cid!" Aerith interrupted him, appalled by this oath above the others.

"Listen Aerith, these ships are my goddamn life!" Cid growled, keeping his eyes on the fleeing creature before them.

Stitch had just about reached the door when Merlin suddenly popped in and casted a strong Firaga spell in Stitch's direction. The Firaga spell missed Stitch by inches and hit the gasoline. Cid's eye went eye in horror as a very large explosion occurred and blasted everyone back.

Stitch flew back and hit the opposite wall, ricocheted off the brick surface like Tigger on a plethora of drugs that were long and hard to pronounce, and flew through the steel gummi ship door, yelling the whole time.

There was a heavy silence as everyone picked themselves up and looked at each other.

"God. Damn. It. MERLIN!" Cid said, roaring the old wizard's name and said wizard sat up and dusted himself off.

Leon was staring in disbelief at the hole in the large steel door.

_How the hell did that thing bounce off the brick wall but break through the _steel_ door?_ Leon thought while being somewhat dazed by how this wasn't possible and yet had happened anyways. Tifa and Aerith were also staring in utter confusion at the strange break in one of the universal laws that govern the very universe.

_I need a drink…_ Leon thought miserably.


	5. You Want to Eat What Now?

(**A.N. **_Sorry about the long wait. But I have school again..._)

Cloud couldn't help but let out a loud groan of frustration as he knocked a Heartless out of his way. It flew into a wall and died instantly. He'd just searched the entire castle with no luck. Even though he'd told Aerith that he'd search the Dark Depths, he'd made a small detour to check out the castle. After all, there were a lot of breakable things in there, so he'd thought that the creature would have been in there having the time out its life.

Unfortunately for Cloud, this had been taken far too long and he was supposed to be back at the Restoration Committee Headquarters by now. Another fact was that Cloud probably wasn't going to be allowed back into the building until he located Stitch, less another accident like what happened with Pluto occur.

"So onto the Dark Depths then?" Cloud muttered to himself as he swung his large sword back onto his back. The spiky haired man looked up at the twilight sky and sighed. He started thinking about the fluffy blue thing as he started to walk in the direction of the blue cliff.

_So that thing is blue, it can talk, it's intelligent, it doesn't listen, and it's probably strong…I can deal. What does it do when Sora summons it? Does it shoot lasers from its eyes or something? Maybe it just attacks like some kind of rabid koala-dog thing. I really hope that thing can't fly…_

Cloud continued with his thoughts about Stitch all the way to the area where one thousand Heartless would sometimes show up, causing the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee to group there to exterminate them all.

Just then Cloud's phone vibrated for about the tenth time that hour and he decided to check to see what was up. He saw that it was a text from Sora and opened it, already knowing that he wasn't going to respond to the message. He never did.

_'im just checkin 2 c how stitch is i think i found his world back 2morrow hope we dont hav nother pluto! txt u l8r'_

Cloud sighed as he deciphered Sora's text speak. He then scowled and snapped his phone shut. That little thing couldn't cause more damage than that stupid dog did… right?

Suddenly Cloud heard a loud inhuman yell and noticed a small blue thing with a smoke trail shoot over the area and fly toward the cliff. Cloud's eyes went wide as he beheld the thing disappear from his sight.

…_God damn it… it flies…_

After a few moments Cloud began to run, recognizing the direction Stitch was flying toward.

At the Dark Depths a lone man stood on the cliff side, watching the canyon below as a gentle breeze blew his long silver hair. A single wing protruded from his right shoulder and two more from both sides of his lower back.

Screeching, Stitch hit the ground and bounced a few times, coming to a stop before the man who took a single step back as to not get hit by his momentum.

"Ogata…" Stitch groaned as he looked up, his earlier sugar rush seemingly over. When Stitch saw the man, he sat up and put his front arms between his legs in a sitting position.

Sephiroth examined the small creature before him with an arched eyebrow. It would seem harmless, had it, not quite literally, fallen out of the sky without a visible injury.

Stitch stared up at the man before him. He noticed the wings and cocked his head at them. Stitch had seen many strange things with Sora, but a winged person was something entirely new to him. Stitch was curious.

"Can Stitch touch wings?" Stitch asked as innocently as he could.

"No." Sephiroth answered immediately with a deep frown and narrowed eyes. Nobody touches his wings.

Sephiroth vaguely wondered if the blue dog-like thing before him was a Heartless, but dismissed it. Its energy did not have the same darkness tainting it that the Heartless did. He considered dismissing the creature, but not before he found out what it was. It certainly had to be powerful, to be as unscathed as it was.

So he knelt down in front of it and eyed it, his frown dissolving into a straight line. Stitch stared right back unflinchingly and Sephiroth wondered if the creature even knew what it was in for. The two of them stared at each other and Sephiroth's assessment of the unnatural blue dog turned into a small battle of wills. Sephiroth frowned deeply once again at the feeling that this creature was judging his very being, weighing all his sins.

"Tell me," Sephiroth said in a low voice that broke the strange silence that had resulted from the staring contest without knowing the very same thing had happened to Cloud as well, "what are you exactly?" The blue creature regarded him once more and blinked simply before responding.

"Stitch is Stitch." The small alien replied simply. If Sephiroth was surprised at Stitch's ability to speak, he did not show it whatsoever.

"And what is Sti—"

"Can I touch your hair?" Stitch interrupted Sephiroth with a question of his own and gave him his best smile.

"No." Sephiroth glared down at Stitch again. He abhorred having his hair touched by anyone other than himself. Actually, he hated it when any part of him was touched by someone other than himself.

"Please?" Stitch tried again, not easily discouraged and reached out to poke one of his bangs. In response to this Sephiroth stood up sharply and stepped back before the said poking of the hair could occur.

"Gaba ika tasoopa…?" Stitch grumbled unhappily. Sephiroth, who did not understand Stitch's alien language, did nothing to cheer up the blue experiment.

"And why do you want to touch my… hair…?" Sephiroth asked in a somewhat perturbed manner. He shouldn't care about this, but he was oddly curious because the last time someone had asked that… It had been many years ago, and it had been a fan girl. And this creature certainly wasn't a fan girl, it wasn't even human. At least, he hoped not…

"Pretty hair… pretty silver… looks yummy." Stitch explained in his own fashion and got onto all fours, still looking up at him.

Sephiroth wholeheartedly tried to prevent his right eye from developing an unhealthy twitch which stemmed from how utterly disturbed he was. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain. The words 'pretty' and 'silver' he got from the fan girls, but never once was his hair declared to look…'yummy'. This thing better not want to eat his wings as well. There would be… dire consequences.

Suddenly the creature jumped at him and Sephiroth had to step back from the sheer force the creature had hit him with. Then the creature wasn't on his chest, it was scrambling around to get on his back. Sephiroth felt a tug on his scalp and his eyes went wide with horror, anger, and repulsion.

"Get off!" Sephiroth commanded furiously as he looked back at his back and saw Stitch holding onto his hair with its… mouth. This proved only to enrage Sephiroth more as he spun around to grab the creature that was _eating_ his hair. Unluckily for Sephiroth, when he spun around, his hair also did. This only served as to give Stitch a pleasant ride through the air.

Things only got worse for Sephiroth with another sudden arrival that he didn't notice because he was distracted by Stitch, and his back was to the cliff's entrance.

Cloud stood there, watching this scene silently. When he had run over, he had started to say something, but then he saw what was on Sephiroth's back. All words had failed him. Cloud really wasn't sure if he should be amused, frightened for Stitch, or disturbed by what he was witnessing.

Sephiroth turned around once more and saw Cloud. He froze and looked at Cloud, his pure frustration and rage at the situation he was in was almost tangible in the air to the point where Cloud almost took a step back, but he held his ground.

Sephiroth suddenly waved his hand and large pillar of fire engulfed him and Stitch. There was a loud yell from Stitch as he flew out of the pillar and hit the ground heavily.

"Naga bootifa… ogata…" Stitch groaned as he got to his feet and looked up.

Sephiroth was slowly walking out of the lingering flames and approaching the small blue experiment. Fury danced in his eyes as he glared down upon Stitch.

(**A.N. **_YAY! Cloud's back! And Sephiroth has joined the scene! I'd like to thank that random _Person_ who reviewed the last chapter along with _CrossoverFan411. _So, how do you like this cliffhanger! Not only is this chapter short, it's a cliffie! :D _)


	6. An Unlikely Alliance

Sephiroth was slowly walking out of the flames in his usual dramatic fashion; the burning intensity of the inferno around him had dried Stitch's saliva out of his hair.

Cloud, who had been having a very strange day, noticed that Sephiroth's hair was dry, something that normally he wouldn't give a damn about, nor even notice. But having to search all over the place for a tiny, yet incredibly destructive, alien, only to see it quite literally fly over his head, had caused Cloud to start questioning things that he would not normally question.

Things like: how the Beast, as Sora had mentioned to Cloud once, had apparently traversed space on willpower alone. And things like where Yuffie kept her seemingly unlimited supply of shuriken, her pockets were far too small to fit all those sharp objects, especially her largest one. Also questions such as how Phil, being half goat and half man could even be possible along with realize the fact that Hades was a chameleon because he could change colors.

He had even gone as far as to wonder why his sword was covered in duct tape and why his hair defied gravity.

Cloud was now wondering why Sephiroth's hair would dry but not burn.

_I really need a drink…_ Cloud groaned in his thoughts.

Stitch shakily got to his feet stumbled around for a few seconds before he righted himself. He licked his hand and squeezed a tiny flame that had appeared on the top of his head to extinguish it. Then he glanced up and stared at the man who was surely about to run him through with a blade.

"Ahhhhhhhh… soka…?" Stitch said in a tone that everyone could translate as apologetic. Sephiroth said nothing and merely glared deeper. He raised his sword to end the life of the small fluffy creature that had disgraced him.

Seeing Sephiroth's action Cloud remembered that Stitch was supposed to stay _alive _for Sora to pick up tomorrow. Cloud rushed at Sephiroth with the intent of deflecting the sword that was too long to be moved that fast, but he was too late.

The Masamune blade seemed to slice through the air itself, and probably did, as it whizzed at the small fluffy creature with large eyes.

Suddenly, quicker than both of the men could blink, Stitch raised his arms and caught the sword between his two hands. Both of their eyes went wide and Sephiroth quickly tried to pull back his sword. Unfortunately for the winged man, Stitch did not let go.

"Let go." Sephiroth ordered, his eyes blazing with rage and malevolence.

"Naga." Stitch argued and shook his head.

Cloud had stopped in his tracks to watch the very strange event occur and didn't quite know what to make of this. Here was the man whom he had shared an eternal rivalry with for an impressive period of time. The man he strived to kill, the man who claimed to be his darkness and Cloud believed it. The man was currently losing to a fluffy blue dog-like creature that was about as tall as Yuffie's knee.

The notion itself was enough to extinguish Cloud's urge to fight for the moment until he realized that Sephiroth was more or less distracted and a very large opening was now present. This was an incredibly, ridiculously cheap shot, but this was a special occasion.

So Cloud quickly dashed at Sephiroth and jumped, quickly bringing his hefty duct-tape-covered-sword into a position to run the man through.

It was unlucky for Cloud, but at that exact moment Sephiroth had used his darkness orbs to blast Stitch away. Sephiroth, noticing Cloud's attempt on his life rather quickly, raised his sword swiftly and successfully blocked Cloud's mad swing. Cloud quickly jumped back and began to circle him slowly, watching for a counterattack.

Sephiroth was torn between killing Stitch and attacking Cloud. That was obvious.

Stitch, after being blasted back by the spheres of darkness, had landed on his back. He quickly rolled onto his stomach and got to his feet. Stitch noticed the complete and utter animosity between the two men as they circled each other.

Stitch, for the first time in a while, remembered something Pleakley had told him long ago. He grunted loudly and said something that would forever haunt the minds of the two sworn enemies.

"When fight, kiss and make-up!" Stitch proclaimed and spread his arms apart, smiling triumphantly.

Everything stopped. The wind stopped, the two men stopped, and even a bird stopped mid-chirp at this ridiculous and totally disturbing outburst.

Cloud and Sephiroth were frozen in shock and horror where they stood. They slowly glanced at each other and quickly looked away in absolute revulsion, the earlier battle to the death temporarily put out of both of their minds.

Neither of them had ever been mind-scarred in anywhere near the same way as this and were completely unprepared for the sheer amount of repugnance they both simultaneously experienced.

Cloud wanted to throw up, he was stubbornly preventing himself from turning green as he spun to face the cause of every single problem that he had had that day. He didn't care what Sora said, or how valuable it was to the twice now savior of the entire universe. That thing had to die.

Sephiroth seemed to reach the same conclusion at about the same time as Cloud, as he also turned to vanquish the fluffy monster of destruction. Sephiroth did not notice that Cloud was doing the same as he, his focus entirely on the death of the blue alien experiment.

It was questionable if he would have even noticed or cared if Zack Fair had descended from the sky on a giant football and proclaimed to be his father while playing cricket with a random British man with very short platinum blond hair that was worn in a Caesar cut and had a goatee.

The exact same could be said for Cloud.

Seeing the two very angry and powerful men approach him and having no idea what he did, Stitch lost his smile and gained a confused look.

"What Stitch do?" Stitch asked and cocked his head, not being as fearful or intimidated as either Cloud or Sephiroth would have liked.

Neither of the men said anything as they held their weapons in their respective attacking positions. Stitch took a step back as they took a step forward.

Stitch would have taken on Sephiroth or Cloud separately, but he knew well that he was in trouble with this unlikely, confusing, and most likely extremely brief alliance. A work of teamwork that neither Cloud nor Sephiroth even knew was occurring.

Stitch hated to do it, but he knew he had met his match. He quickly turned tail and bolted away, using his very powerful legs to reach speeds that something so small shouldn't be capable of.

Both Cloud and Sephiroth gave chase, intent on destroying every trace of the creature and tailed him. Stitch was extremely fast and the two swordsmen were both barely able to keep him in sight.

Stitch quickly dashed up the side of the mountain and was almost at the place that Sora had fought the Organization XIII member who had controlled the element of water. Stitch ran toward the sheer wall of rock that contained the old battlefield and took a large jump, landing on the side of the cliff and quickly beginning to climb it.

Seconds later, Sephiroth and Cloud entered the area and looked around for Stitch. Cloud was the first to spot him disappearing over the top of the cliff and ran over, glaring up and knowing that he would have to take the long way around.

* * *

><p>Stitch had charged forward several steps when he had suddenly hit something invisible. He let out a surprised and somewhat pained yelp as he flew back, only to hit another invisible wall and fall face first on the ground.<p>

Groaning and holding his nose, Stitch got back up and looked to see the cause of this unusual occurrence.

Three tiny figures were floating in front of him. They were all female and looking at him like he was worth something.

"Jeez! I thought Leon said this was going to be hard!" Exclaimed the small pixie with long blonde hair that was tied into a messy pony tail as she flew forward to examine Stitch.

"He did. It appears he was wrong." The sprite, who wore dark clothing, deadpanned.

"Careful Rikku, I don't think this guy is normal." The pixie with very long brown hair and eyes that were two different colors warned.

"Oh whatever Yunie! He can't get out! He's harmless." The fairy named Rikku assured and grinned widely.

She was proved wrong when Stitch spat a large clot of saliva right onto her. Because she was so small, the spit completely covered Rikku. This caused said pixie to scream and start flying around in random directions while yelling indistinguishable words.

Apparently whatever kind of barrier they had captured him in did not prevent his spit from leaving it.

"Harmless huh?" said the sprite as shook her head slightly.

"Shut it Paine!" Yelled Rikku as she flew over to the sprite in mention.

"This is so gross! I can't believe that I'm covered in this stuff! It's all slimy and slippery and dripping and _gross_!" Rikku cried and flailed both her arms while continuing to shout about how grossed out she was.

Stitch looked quite pleased with himself.

"Hey, you're Stitch, right? My name is Yuna, and these are my friends Rikku and Paine. Please come with us. We'll let you free if you agree to follow us." Explained the one named Yuna as she flew forward slightly to speak.

Stitch looked thoughtful as he looked over Yuna. He started to open his mouth to say something when a dark shadow appeared over the four of them.

Rikku stopped yelling and looked up as she saw Sephiroth above them, wings spread and beginning to descend. Paine floated back slightly as she recalled what Cloud had told her about the man. Both Rikku and Paine flew in front of Yuna protectively as Sephiroth's feet touched the ground.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth silently drew his sword, both pleased that the tiny monster could no longer escape him and furious at the fact that he had not been the one to catch it. He was also slightly thankful for the annoying blonde pixie for making such a ruckus. After all, he would have not found the creature that called itself Stitch as soon had she not.<p>

Sneering down and silently rubbing its inevitable fate to be destroyed in, he slowly strode forward and stopped before it. He raised his blade and swung.

(**A.N. **_Haha… another cliffhanger, I think. We've finally reached the scene that sprouted this whole fiction, which is actually based off of another fan fiction about Sephiroth meeting Stitch that I read a while ago. And I can't believe I forgot about the Gullwings until now. Sheesh, but at least this is the perfect place to put them in. This was also supposed to be the last chapter, but it was too long._)


	7. Teleportation Is Your Friend

(**A.N.** _Here we are. Final chapter. I'm currently fighting off a nasty cold while writing this so I apologize if it seems poorly written. Nothing much else to say right now._)

As the long blade of the Masamune quickly descended to slice Stitch in half, Stitch stepped back against the barrier and prepared for the worst. The small blue experiment closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

But the final swing never came. Stitch stood there for a second before realizing that nothing had happened. The blue experiment opened one of his eyes and saw that the sword had been halted by the barrier that was encompassing him. Slowly, Stitch looked up at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was not looking at him. He was currently glaring a deathly glare at the three very scared fairies.

"Remove this barrier, now." Sephiroth ordered coldly as flames of malice danced in his eyes. He wanted this thing dead, and he wanted it dead now.

"But, Sephiroth, we need to get him back to- mmph!" Rikku started to say desperately until Paine covered her mouth and jerked her slightly.

"Ignore her." Paine said, lacking her usual brisk tone in fear of the One-Winged Angel.

Sephiroth had instead narrowed his eyes at the three of them. He could tell that they were hiding something from him and that something involved the blue monstrosity before him. Was he a weapon of sorts, a weapon that was created solely to drive those around it insane? That must be it.

Having no patience for the three treasure hunting fairies, he spoke again in a cold, yet simple tone, "Dispel this barrier or you will die."

All three of them gulped simultaneously and figured that they should do as the One-Winged Angel said for the benefit of their health.

"O-okay sir …no problem! Let's give the nasty blue thing to the scary mean guy and leave now!" Rikku squeaked as she wrenched Paine's hand off of her mouth.

"But we need to bring Stitch back!" Yuna hissed under her breath to the others. "We could try using a Stop spell on him."

Paine just shook her head, figuring that the most feared warrior of Radiant Garden was probably immune to every magic spell. Sephiroth started walking toward the three fairies as they continued to whisper to each other.

Rikku let out a loud shout when she noticed and started floating back, an action in which Yuna and Paine were not far behind in. Sephiroth continued to approach the three pixies, flames of possibly righteous anger burning in his emerald eyes.

"Sephiroth?" A new voice exclaimed. Five pairs of eyes quickly shot to see who had dared to interrupt Sephiroth when he was in the process of wreaking his wraith upon others.

There stood an obese man with brown hair with his mouth open slightly in utter surprise. His eyes were also wide and he looked completely flabbergasted.

"S-Sephiroth!" He shouted louder this time, and turned to run for his life while continuing to make a complete racket.

Sephiroth who had, for some inexplicable reason, had thought it was Cloud and had also been caught off guard the man who was very much _not_ Cloud. Sephiroth fought back the overwhelming urge to kill the fool and turned back to the three fairies.

His eyes widened in surprise and then quickly narrowed to slits in rage when he saw that the Gullwings and Stitch were no longer where they were before. He was now alone on the cliff.

It was then that Cloud finally reached the area that had been occupied by the fluffy experiment and Gullwings seconds after they had left. For a second, Cloud did not notice Sephiroth while he looked around for the blue monster angrily. Then he saw Sephiroth. Then he charged.

* * *

><p>Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, and Merlin were all ready when the Gullwings teleported Stitch back to the interior of Ansem's Castle, the place that had been agreed upon when the three fairies had captured the small blue alien.<p>

Stitch was now within another barrier, simply sat against the invisible with his arms crossed, pouting.

"We got him!" Yuffie yelled and threw her arms up in celebration, then looked at the three treasure loving fairies carefully. "We got him, right?"

"_We_ got him." Paine corrected, looking a little pale from their previous encounter.

"You guys knew that Sephiroth was after him, right? I mean, you could have told us! We almost got killed by him! This better be a good reward!" Rikku stormed and thrashed her arms in anger.

"Sephiroth! ?" Most of the Committee yelled in utter surprise.

"Leon, I know that it's usually worth our while, but we simply can't keep bring back every animal that you guys lose track of." Yuna said as she flew up to him.

"Really, guys." Paine nodded in agreement with Yuna's statement.

* * *

><p>Sora whistled to himself as he exited his gummi ship with Donald and Goofy.<p>

"Gawrsh Sora, do ya think Cloud's okay?" Goofy said a bit worriedly as he put a hand on his own cheek.

"He's fine." Donald chuckled in an evil tone a duck, even an anthropomorphic duck, should not be able to produce.

"Yeah Goofy, Cloud can take care of himself. Plus he's got the Restoration Committee to help him out." Sora said lightly.

"But Sora, that's what ya said last time with Pluto." Goofy said, not at all comforted by what Sora or Donald were saying to him.

"Come on Goofy, Stitch is smarter than Pluto. And what happened last time was just a fluke." Sora replied and flashed a grin to Goofy.

Unknown to the three friends a figure was watching them from the shadows. The figure started to walk toward Sora, Donald, and Goofy with determined, yet silent footsteps. The figure's long hair swishing silently as the figure's boots soundlessly hit the ground with each step.

When the figure was right behind them, all three simultaneously experienced a very foreboding feeling and shivered slightly. They were stopped right in their tracks.

"Guys… I get the feeling that someone's behind us… who is it?" Sora whispered to his friends.

"I'm not checking." Donald replied.

"Gawrsh Sora, you're the Keyblade Master you check." Goofy said back.

Sora opened his mouth to argue when he realized that Goofy had a point. Steeling his nerves Sora turned to face the figure that was looming up behind them in a very scary manner.

It was Aerith.

Sora blinked in surprise and was too stunned to say anything for a good minute.

"Hello Sora, Donald, Goofy. We need to have a little chat about Stitch." Aerith said in a voice that was entirely too innocent to be good for anyone.

Donald and Goofy immediately spun around at the voice with wide eyes.

"Uhh, well Aerith, I'm kinda busy right now so maybe we can have this talk some other time?" Sora questioned nervously while backing up slowly. He had a bad feeling about this, especially because Stitch was mentioned.

"I'm sorry, but it really can't wait." Aerith said as she took a step forward.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all took a step back in complete unison.

"You're only going to make this harder on yourselves if you run you know." Aerith said again and smiled her normal innocent smile. In this situation it was very creepy.

"You know, maybe we should listen to her…?" Goofy said, ever the voice of reason.

"No way! You're on your own!" Donald objected and whacked Goofy with his wing.

"Let's just run guys, she'll never catch us. Come on, on three." Sora reasoned back. Donald nodded at him in acceptance of this plan along with Goofy's much more hesitant nod.

"One." Donald said while taking another step back.

"Two." Goofy dragged out the number slightly as he followed Donald's example.

"Three! RUN!" Sora yelled as the three of them turned tail and bolted like Hades had just asked them to the high school prom.

Aerith just giggled and quickly waved to another figure that was leaning against a wall, and started to walk after them.

Cloud looked up with a smirk.

_Those three have absolutely no idea what they're in for… _Cloud thought smugly.

_They have no idea of Aerith's ability to teleport._

~FINISH~

(**A.N.** _Oh my god it's finally over. FINALLY. I did not think it would end up being this long, not at all. Now let me just clear a few things up. There were no OCs in this fanfiction, none. That fat guy that was mentioned was actually Wedge. He appears as a shop owner so I gave him a small appearance. Also, that final line is a shout-out to anyone who has played the original Final Fantasy VII. Remember when you're in the slums and have to sneak out when Aerith is asleep? And how she kinda just teleports?_

_Finally, here's a big shout out to all the people who have commented during my writing of this story:_

_I LOVE YOU ALL.)_


End file.
